Valves, for example injection valves of an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle, have an electrically controlled actuator unit which opens or closes the valve. The actuator unit may use electrical energy for actuating the actuator unit supplied from outside the valve body or housing.
In order to connect a electrical feed line to, for example, a piezoelectric actuator, a valve body is frequently encapsulated with a plastic in order to form a plug. Using various materials to encapsulate components with different coefficients of thermal expansion and/or different swelling behavior may create gaps between the component and the encapsulation which promote an ingress of liquid and may result under temperature loading and/or ingresses of moisture. As a result, the probability of a failure of the injection valve as a result of short circuit and/or accidental grounding increases considerably.